


Dear Alois

by Silkette



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alois is a bro, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prompt Fill, everyone is idiots in love, except Alois, he is smart in love, he will help these gay idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkette/pseuds/Silkette
Summary: Alois is one of the only people in-game to have a normal, happy and healthy relationship. What happens when the various residents of the monastery notice and start coming to him for advice about their various romantic woes?(Prompt fill!)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	1. Sylvain and Alois Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the kink meme, though this is far more fluff than kink <3
> 
> Original prompt [here](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2082.html?thread=3560482#cmt3560482)

“I just don’t _get_ him sometimes!”

Alois watched Sylvain knock back another mouthful of ale then slam his tankard down hard enough to make the liquid inside jump.

Evening had fallen and Alois had come to the tavern looking for Captain Jeralt but when he noticed young Gautier alone and brooding in the corner, he’d abandoned his search for the captain and had come over to keep an eye on him instead. Though he never touched the stuff himself, Alois knew from experience that too much alcohol plus a bad mood often had unfortunate consequences. Something was obviously bothering Sylvain and drinking himself into a stupor wouldn’t help. The last thing Alois wanted was for him to end up passed out in a gutter somewhere in a pool of his own vomit. Or worse.

Sylvain hadn’t been enthusiastic when Alois joined him at his table, spurning all of Alois’ best jokes and attempts to lighten the mood, but a few tankards in and suddenly he was in the mood to talk.

“Who’s that, son?” Alois asked, subtly signaling the barmaid not to come over for refills. “Who don’t you get?”

Sylvain didn’t reply at once, merely glaring down into his drink.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Alois tried again. “But sometimes it helps to talk-“

“Felix!” Sylvain suddenly burst out, making Alois jump so his armor clanked.

He knocked back his ale and slammed it down so hard that some of it sloshed over the table. The tavern owner threw them a dirty look from behind the bar but Sylvain didn’t seem to notice.

“He’s just… _arg!_ ” He went on furiously. “I mean, I love the little idiot. ‘Course I do! But sometimes I just want to strangle him!”

_Ah_ , so that was it: relationship woes. That would do it every time.

No one had been surprised when Sylvain and Felix made the jump from friends to lovers early in the year. Their feelings for each other had been obvious from the start and most of the time they seemed to rub along well. Most of the time.

With both of their strong personalities, Alois wasn’t surprised that they’d argue every now and then. That was normal for lovers. The occasional butting of heads wasn’t a problem so long as the good times outnumbered the bad.

“Try not to worry about it too much,” he said soothingly. “Every couple has their spats, it’s just part of being in a relationship. Why, even my darling wife and I sometimes-“

“I _know_ that!” Sylvain said with a hard shake of his head. “If we just fought now and then like normal people everything would be fine! But…”

He shook his head again and let out a frustrated sigh.

“But?” Alois prompted.

There was a moment’s silence, then:

“But...he just never _talks_ to me!” Sylvain exclaimed. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes hard enough to hurt. “Like today! Everything’s normal and then _bang!_ Suddenly he’s frigid as a Srengi well digger’s dick and I don’t even know _why!_ Is it really too much to ask for him to tell me why he’s mad before acting like I just pissed in his stew?!”

Sylvain angrily grabbed his tankard and drained it, then slumped over the table with a groan.

“You know what he said before storming off?” He asked, voice muffled by the wood. “I asked what was wrong and he just said, “You should know already.” Well then! Why ever did I ask? Thank you, Felix! Real fucking helpful! _Sothis’ tits…_ ”

Alois swallowed a tut at the blasphemy. Now wasn’t the time, Sylvain needed help, not a lecture. They’d have a chat about using the Goddess’ name in vain when he was sober and in a better mood.

“So you really have no idea what made him angry?” He asked instead.

“Not a fucking clue. So what’s new with you?”

“Well, it might help if we retraced your steps up to the disagreement,” Alois said, ignoring Sylvain’s snort at his choice of words. “Where were you when it happened?”

“In the training grounds. I was waiting for him to finish so we could go get lunch. But when he did he just hit me with the fucking-“

“Yes, okay, I get the picture,” Alois hurriedly interrupted before Sylvain could devolve into another rant. “So, you were waiting and Felix was training. Were you watching him?”

“Yeah.”

“Just watching? Not doing anything else?”

“No,” Sylvain said, then added. “Well, I did say “hi” to some girls, but that was all.”

“Oh?” Alois raised an eyebrow, suspicions immediately kindled. “You just said “hi” to them. Was that really all it was?”

“What do you mean?” Sylvain finally looked up, brow furrowed. “Yeah, that was all. They came over, we said “hi”, Felix finished his set and they left. What of it?”

Alois steepled his fingers and regarded Sylvain thoughtfully.

“It must have been a long “hi” if Felix had time to finish his training and put away his equipment.”

Sylvain shrugged.

“I guess...I guess we may have talked a bit? Like, just exchanged a few pleasantries? I don’t know, it wasn’t important.”

_Now_ they were getting somewhere. A picture was forming in Alois’ mind and he was fairly certain he knew what had angered Felix, even if Sylvain remained oblivious.

“Sylvain, forgive me for saying so,” Alois began cautiously, “But you do have a reputation as, well, a bit of a flirt...?”

“Woah, now,” Sylvain put his hands up defensively. “Maybe before we got together, I’ll admit to that. I did used to screw around, but that’s all in the past. Now Fe is my one and only. I’d _never_ cheat on him, no matter what anyone says!”

“I know, I know,” Alois agreed placatingly. “I know you wouldn’t. Anyone can see you two were made for each other. But I have to wonder if you sometimes slip into old habits without meaning to? Can you remember exactly what you said to those young ladies?”

Sylvain thought for a moment.

“Well, we all said “hi” and they asked if I was there to train. I said I was waiting for Felix and they left,” he paused, a little unsure. “Though...I guess I did tell Sarah she looked pretty. And then Madeline asked if her dress suited her and I said she looked like an angel sent from heaven. Oh yeah, and Sarah was wearing a new perfume and she wanted me to smell her hair and see if it...”

He trailed off, shoulders slumping as realization dawned.

“ _Oh._ ”

_Thought so!_ Alois crowed privately. He’d been right on the money! Who said he was all brawn and no brains?

“Geez,” Sylvain guiltily rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t even notice I was doing it, and right in front of him too. No wonder Felix was pissed.”

Alois nodded sagely. He considered telling a joke to lighten the mood, but decided it wasn’t the moment.

“Guess I better go apologize,” Sylvain sighed and stood up, still mostly steady despite all the ale. “If he’ll even talk to me.”

“You should definitely explain that the flirting wasn’t intentional,” Alois said as they clambered out of the booth. “Tell him he’s the only one for you and promise to try harder from now on. Oh, and tell him that if he’s upset with you, he needs to explain why before freezing you out.”

“He’ll just say I should know already,” Sylvain grumbled, locking his hands behind his head and stretching. “The less I know, the madder he gets. I don’t _mean_ to upset him, but I’m not a Goddess damned mind reader.”

“Tell him that,” Alois encouraged as they left the tavern to walk the short distance back to the monastery. The road was dark, having passed from evening to night proper while they were inside. “I’m sure he knows you’d never deliberately try to hurt him, but sometimes you mess up.”

Sylvain muttered something Alois was sure was cuttingly self-deprecating.

“We all do, son,” he said, patting the younger man on the shoulder. “What matters is learning from our mistakes and trying to be better. Nobody’s perfect.”

“What if he just slams the door in my face before I can say it?”

“Start by telling him you have something important to say. Then promise you’ll go away afterwards and leave him be if that’s what he still wants, but you have to say your piece first. No one can say fairer than that.”

When he finished, Sylvain was looking at him with an expression of surprised admiration.

“ _Huh_ , okay, yeah. That might actually work,” he said. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, kiddo!” Alois beamed. “Glad I could help.”

“How’d you get so good at this stuff anyway?” Sylvain asked curiously.

“Years and years of marriage,” Alois chuckled as they headed up the stairs to the entrance hall, returning the Gatekeeper’s cheerful wave as they passed him.

“My darling wife is my world. My everything, my sun and moon and shining stars. Just like I’m sure Felix is yours-“ Sylvain coughed a little and looked away, face as red as his hair. “-but that doesn’t mean we still don’t have our disagreements. Lots of them, big and small. Relationships are all about compromise and learning to give and take. Trust me, Sylvain, learning how to bounce back from an argument is a vital part of love. Spats happen. We’re all only human, after all.”

Sylvain was silent, taking everything in. Alois patted his shoulder again when they came upon the point where they’d leave each other to head to their respective beds. Sylvain to the dormitories, him to the barracks.

“Just speak from the heart, son,” He said encouragingly. “You’ve got this.”

“Yeah…” Finally, Sylvain smiled. “Thanks, Alois.”

“You’re welcome, Sylvain.”

The bid each other goodnight and Alois watched until Sylvain disappeared round a corner. Then he turned and set off for his quarters, whistling a cheerful tune to himself.

Sylvain was a recovering louse and Felix prickly as a pincushion, but he had faith in their relationship. Alois was a great believer in the power of true love overcoming any obstacle. They’d sort this out with a little effort, he was sure.

***

Thankfully it seemed his faith was well founded.

When Alois entered the dining hall for breakfast the next day, he was greeted by the sight of Sylvain and Felix on a bench together. They were sharing a meal and sitting close enough that Sylvain had slung an arm around Felix’s waist. Felix seemed to have no objection to this, happy to lean against his boyfriend’s warm frame.

Alois’ face broke into a wide smile. Obviously his advice had helped, he was so glad!

He watched Sylvain hold out a spoonful of broth and Felix, though he rolled his eyes, still leaned forward and ate it. Then blushed hot as Sylvain kissed his cheek, embarrassed but very pleased at the affectionate gesture.

Sylvain felt Alois’ gaze and turned to flashed him a grin and a thumbs up. Felix wasn’t nearly so bombastic, but he did nod and offer a small smile, cheeks still very pink.

Alois left them to it, an even greater spring in his step than usual as he joined the end of the breakfast line.

It always felt so good to help out somebody in need, especially a cute young couple in love! Ah, he simply had to give his wife a full account of it in his next letter home.

After all, Alois thought to himself, she was the love expert in their family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! More soon 💕 ;v;


	2. Not So Hapi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Hapi’s turn :D

“This blows.”

Alois had been on his way to the market to look at coins, when he heard the remark said in a familiar, deadpan voice. 

He changed direction and peered behind the back of the stables where, sure enough, Hapi was slouched against the wall. Her arms were folded and she stared moodily down at her boots, looking like she badly wanted to sigh.

Alois took immediate action. The market could wait, a student in need was far more important. Particularly if said student happened to be able to summon monsters with a simple exhale.

“Hello there, Hapi!” He called, waving cheerfully as he approached her. “Lovely day, isn’t it?”

Hapi looked up and shrugged without unfolding her arms.

“All days are the same in Abyss,” she said.

“I suppose, but you’re up here today.”

“I guess…” she shrugged again and kicked a small pebble so it scattered against the opposite wall.

“Any particular reason?” Alois asked. “We don’t normally see much of you-“

“Meaning you wish you’d see me even less because I might sigh,” Hapi muttered.

“No! Not at all!” Alois said. “You know you’re always welcome up here, Hapi! I just asked because-“ he grinned. “-it could be my imagination, but today you seem less than _hap-_ ”

“Don’t say it or I really will sigh,” she said flatly.

Alois’ mouth snapped shut.

Hapi’s lips twitched just for a second, then she shook her head and pushed away from the wall.

“Anyway, I better get going before someone else sees me and freaks. See ya, Chuckles.”

“Wait!” Alois said as she started to leave. “I just wanted to ask if you’re alright? You looked pretty down in the dumps just now.”

Hapi didn’t reply at once, merely stretched, back still turned. Alois was just about to try again, when she finally answered.

“What the hell, guess there’s no harm in telling you,” she said, looking back at him over her shoulder. “Yeah, I am kinda pissed today, actually. Came up here to try and think of an answer to a problem and...yeah. No joy.”

“What’s the problem?” Alois asked. He saw her hesitate and hurried on. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but if you do I might be able to help? You know what they say: a problem shared is a problem halved.”

“Who says that?”

Alois blinked.

“I, ah - I’m not sure? It’s just a saying-“

“And shouldn’t it be _solved_ , not _halved?_ ” Hapi yawned. “It’s still a problem even if it’s only half-“

“It doesn’t matter,” Alois quickly cut in. “The point is, I’ll do my best to help you solve your problem if you want me to. But you have to tell me what it is first.”

Hapi considered for a moment, lips twisting into a frown. Finally she judged his offer worthy, or failed to detect a trap, and nodded.

“Fine, you win. But let’s talk somewhere more private.”

“Of course. Lead the way!”

After some searching for a place where they could talk without an audience, Alois and Hapi ended up sitting together on a bench in the monastery graveyard. Aside from a fat, orange cat sunning itself on the grass, the place was deserted.

Alois glanced around nervously as Hapi munched a bag of cookies she’d pulled from somewhere. He never came here if he could help it, but needs must. He’d endure it if that’s what it took to help her.

“Wan’ one?” Hapi made him jump when she offered him a cookie, mouth full.

“No thanks. Uhh, should you really be eating here?”

“Why not?” She swallowed and chose another cookie. “They’re dead, they’re not gonna mind.”

“I...suppose,” Alois glanced around again and licked his lips nervously. Ghosts didn’t come out in the daytime, right?

“So,” Hapi swung her legs. “My problem is this: it’s Coco’s birthday soon and I want to get her something nice, something really nice.”

“Aww, Hapi, that’s very sweet of you,” Alois beamed at her blush, fear momentarily forgotten. “Heh, you might even say, sweet as _coco-_ ”

“ _Urgh._ ”

“Sorry! Sorry! So, what’s the problem?”

She rolled her eyes.

“ _Duh_ , Chuckles, that is the problem,” she looked away, voice suddenly even more morose than usual. “I have no idea what I could get for her. There’s only one thing she’d really like, and it’s impossible.”

“The restoration of House Nuvelle?” Alois guessed.

“Bingo,” Hapi looked like she was longing to sigh again. “I can’t restore her House and I can’t think of anything else that would make her really happy. I don’t have the money to buy her expensive clothes or jewels or whatever, and I wouldn’t know what to pick even if I did. We get all our food free and she’s got all the magic books and junk she could ever need between the monastery and Abyss library, so that’s no use either. I just…”

Alois stayed quiet, letting her continue in her own time.

“...Just want to give her something she likes enough that she can forget her troubles and be really happy for one day, you know?” Hapi stared at her boots, crushing the remaining cookies in her hands. “She’s been through so much. I just wanna...make her really happy, just for one day. I’d give anything to do that, but I’ve got nothing to give, and it sucks.”

She leaned forward so her hair hid her face. Alois imagined behind that red curtain, her cheeks glowed just as bright.

“You really like her don’t you?” He smiled as Hapi tensed, probably blushing all the brighter.

“Guess there’s no point in denying it,” she muttered after a moment.

“Why deny it?” Alois exclaimed. “Never deny feelings of love, Hapi! Love makes life worth living. Why, I remember when my darling wife and I-“

“Okay, okay! Keep it down,” Hapi hissed, straightening up and glancing around to check they were still alone. “Geez, you want the whole monastery to hear?”

“Sorry.”

“Whatever. So, you know I like Coco, big deal. That still doesn’t solve my problem.”

“I was getting to that,” Alois chuckled as she rolled her eyes yet again. He wondered if they ever got stuck pointing up like that, she did it so much. “So maybe you can’t get Constance exactly what she’d like, that’s not the end of the world! You said you wanted to help her forget her troubles for one day? Why not plan a scavenger hunt and spend her birthday together having fun? I bet getting to be with you for a whole day would be a wonderful gift in itself!”

“A scavenger hunt?” Hapi wrinkled her nose. “You mean like...hiding gifts and stuff?”

“Exactly! You said you couldn’t think of one big gift, so how about lots of little ones instead?”

“Uh-huh,” her brow furrowed as she considered his suggestion. “I guess I could do that.”

“Definitely!”

“Stuff like her favorite cakes,” Hapi mused. “tea from the market, maybe Yuri could help me pick out some make-up-“

“Some coins maybe?” Alois said eagerly. “I know some merchants who have a fine selection at some very reasonable prices!”

“Uhh,” she shrugged and looked away. “Maybe…? We’ll uh, put that in the maybe pile for now, Chuckles. So, what should I do when she finds the last present? Just say it’s over?”

“How about the last “present” is a party for her with all your friends? My wife and I did the same once for our darling’s birthday! Oh, you should have seen the look on her face when she saw-“

“Right, yeah, a surprise party, huh?” Hapi interrupted before Alois could launch into another Rangeld family saga. “That might work. We could have it in the Dining Hall and I could get Mercie to bake her a cake and sweets and stuff. Then everyone could give her presents and she’d be the center of attention...yeah, she’d like that. I bet Coco hasn’t had a birthday party since...you know.”

“Probably not,” Alois said gently.

“It would make her happy,” Hapi gripped her knees tightly through her skirt and stared down determinedly. “That’s what matters. I don’t care what we do, so long as she’s happy.”

“I bet she feels the same way.”

“Hmm, maybe.”

Hapi suddenly stood and stretched, brushing cookie crumbs off herself. She offered Alois a hand up and he took it.

“Thanks for the advice, Chuckles,” she said, giving him a rare smile. “I thought this conversation would be a big waste of time, but it actually helped.”

“Um, thanks. I think?” Alois said, blinking,

“I’m definitely gonna go with the hunt and party thing. I better get going so I can start thinking of gifts and make arrangements and stuff.”

“If there’s anything I can do, just ask!” Alois said cheerfully as they walked back towards the stairs leading out of the cemetery. 

“I will,” Hapi nodded. “Thanks, Chuckles. You’re a pretty good guy.”

“You’re welcome!”

“Mmm,” she suddenly looked at him, eyes glittering with mischief. “Hey, wait a minute, what’s that white hand on your shoulder…?”

Alois’ scream almost started a nearby Pegasus Knight enough to make her fall off her mount.

***

Two weeks later, Alois had just come back from a training session with his knights and was walking towards the barracks to change, when he heard something unusual: singing coming from the Dining Hall. The song was instantly familiar and Alois’ good natured face broke into a wide grin as he hurried towards the nearest entrance to take a look before he missed it.

Inside, a beaming Constance was surrounded by a large group of friends, including her fellow Wolves, several of the Black Eagles, Golden Deer and Blue Lions, various residents of Abyss, members of the faculty and the Gatekeeper. They were all singing the final verse of _Happy Birthday_ and Constance was getting ready to blow out the candles on a delicious looking cake covered with cream and sugared violets.

At her side was Hapi, who was holding an armful of small gifts in the crook of one arm. Her other hand was clasped in Constance’s own and Alois saw her give it a little squeeze that made both girls blush with pleasure.

“ _-happy birthday, dear Constance, happy birthday to you!_ ”

Everyone cheered as Constance leaned forward and blew out the candles in one breath.

“What did ya wish for, Coco?” Hapi asked over the cheers.

Constance threw back her head and laughed her signature laugh.

“ _Ahaha!_ That I cannot tell you Hapi, dear, otherwise it won’t come true. But,” she hesitated, blushing darker. “Will this do instead?”

She leaned over and kissed Hapi gently on the cheek, prompting more cheers from the crowd. Hapi was practically purple with embarrassment, but still looked happier than Alois had ever seen her. She said something under her breath and Constance laughed and kissed her again.

Alois’ cheeks were starting to hurt, he was smiling so much. He took it as his cue to leave and slipped away as Mercedes handed Constance a knife so she could cut the cake.

He was sure Hapi would get the biggest piece, which was only right. In Alois’ opinion, she absolutely deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I’d be very happy to know if you did ;v; 💕


End file.
